


Lights

by sweetsheetsweat



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Crush at First Sight, Depression, Eventual Smut, Excessive Drinking, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Swearing, Texting, b-boys - Freeform, flower boys, foolish antics, model!taehyung, plenty of house parties, struggles of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsheetsweat/pseuds/sweetsheetsweat
Summary: He thinks about Taehyung all week, slowly realizing that he's starting to nurse a crush. It was shaky, barely built around any type of foundation. It had been weeks since he first met Taehyung, unsure of how he felt until he saw Taehyung's wide eyes peeking around tulips.It had been strange and sweet to see Taehyung running around while Jungkook was walking with slow, heavy steps. It was like breathing in fresh air after sinking for so long.





	1. 01

Jungkook doesn't know what he's doing. His body is buzzing, feet weaving through the cracks on the sidewalk with his shoes untied and his cheeks burning hot. He doesn't know why he left Namjoon's party, why he declined Jimin's offer to walk him home. He's not sure why he's following the twisting roads that lead him further away from his apartment.

His bed will be cold. It will be empty with sheets rucked up to the headboard. His kitchen lights will be dim and his cupboards will be filled with crappy food because he still can't cook. He still can't get used to being alone. He's young, apparently too young to drink but old enough to be pushed out of his parents' home. _Be independent,_ they said. _Follow your dreams._

Jungkook's been dreaming. He dreams so often that reality seems too empty, too colorless. He sways down the road, shoulders hunched from the cool summer breeze. He left his jacket at the party, too rushed to care. He drank too much, listened to Yoongi talk about comics while Jimin pulled at his pants, offering him snacks. The snacks threaten to come back up and Jungkook stills a little, tries to swallow the feeling of seasickness.

He reaches a convenience store and ducks in, thinking about the liquor sloshing around in his stomach and how badly he wants a popsicle. He's shivering, but most things don't make sense when he's drunk. That's why he's been drinking so much.

The lights are too bright in the store, kpop quietly filtering in through cheap speakers. He grabs soda, a bright blue that looks sickeningly sweet. He gets his popsicle, some sort of lemon flavor, and pays quickly. He wants to head home before he can't find his way back. The city lights burn like golden embers, and the sky darkens further. His eyes feel heavy.

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook spies his apartment building around the corner and he feels relieved. His phone has been vibrating in his pocket, no doubt flashing texts from Jimin and Hoseok asking him if he made it home. He sips on the soda, stomach gurgling and heads up the dingy flight of stairs that lead to the lobby. The elevator is too slow and he watches the doors creak shut, gears probably in need of a good clean.

"Wait!"

Jungkook looks up slowly, eyes unfocused. A blur of copper hair floods his vision and he's met with a toothy grin and bright eyes.

"Thanks for waiting," the stranger says. Jungkook nods, trying to be polite while his head swims.

"I thought I wouldn't make it. I hate this elevator. Takes five minutes just to wait for it to come down again." The man laughs, voice low and raspy. His shirt is torn, wide pants hanging low on his hips. Jungkook tries not to stare, hating the enclosed space. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, forever awkward, and the man laughs again, quieter this time.

"Sorry, I know it's late. I talk too much."

Jungkook looks at him curiously, smiling a little. "It's okay, I've just had a long night."

He gets a proper look at the man and sees wide eyes that are both restless and alert. The man stares back, smile growing warmer. The elevator moves up, passing the second and third floors.

"I'm Taehyung," he says. He crooks his head to the side, waiting for Jungkook to introduce himself. His bag is slipping from his shoulder and Jungkook wants to reach out, place the strap properly before it slips. He's way too uptight despite how drunk he is. Still, he wants to reach over.

"Jungkook," he says. The elevator dings and it's the fourth floor. Jungkook moves to get out, holding his breath and stepping lightly. "Have a good night."

The man smiles politely, tugging his shirt down from where it rides up. "You too," is all he says. He presses against the elevator door to give Jungkook a quick wave before it closes and moves up again.

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook finishes his shift at the café, legs tired and hands dry from washing cups too often. He shucks on his jacket and fishes his phone out of his bag to check his missed calls. He sees Jimin's name pop up and presses _call_ as he opens the door out onto the street.

"Yo," Jimin says. Jungkook hears clattering on the other end. "I'm at Yoongi's place. He's gonna burn down his apartment. Namjoon is here too, and he's going to burn down the entire building after the apartment's ashes have settled. Save me, I'm too young to die."

Jungkook laughs, flipping his snapback forward. "I'm on my way."

"Yes!" Jimin laughs excitedly, so Jungkook knows that Namjoon has probably given up on cooking and is far away from the kitchen. "Yoongi wants to go shopping. There's a----"

Jungkook groans loudly, crossing the street with a small crowd of people. "There's no way. I'm not going with any of you. It'll take too long and I won't know what to do the entire time."

He thinks Jimin's rolling his eyes on the other line. "You should shop," he says. "That's why it's called shopping. It's not like you can wear those ratty clothes all year. Plus, don't you wanna hang out with your hyungs? We're so fun. Best friends you'll ever have."

"No." Jungkook passes a chicken restaurant that smells amazing, the scent of fried food keeping his attention. His break had been too short, his head more preoccupied with watching an episode of a show he's following. 

Jimin whines, slow and steady. "I'll buy you coffee."

Jungkook considers it, thinks hard about his love for caffeine and turns his head, walking around a corner. "Still, no."

"I'll buy you food," Jimin offers, voice smug. He knows what Jungkook wants to hear.

"I'll be there in five." Jungkook walks a little faster. 

 

 

…

 

 

Namjoon heads straight for the women's section while Yoongi spends a long time considering some chunky boots. Jungkook watches him, amused, but still listless and bored.

"Are these too wide?" Yoongi's bright hair shifts across his eyebrows.

Jungkook shrugs, face pinched. "No?"

"Are these too bright? Do they clash with my hair?"

Jimin scoffs, pushing at Yoongi's shoulder. "Never."

"Are these too expensive?"

Jungkook sighs. He twists the strings on his hoodie. "Probably."

"Sounds good. I'll get them." Yoongi leaves suddenly and Jimin laughs, following. Jungkook stomps after them, feeling petulant and immature. He knows he's being stubborn, not at all cherishing time with his best friends. He really, really hates shopping. He doesn't know how any clothes have made it into his closet. He's that bad at it.

"Lighten up," Jimin says. He puts an arm around Jungkook's shoulder and smiles at him. His cheeks are plump, lips shiny.

"I'm trying." Jungkook is pouting and Jimin grins sweetly, bobbing his head and humming to distract Jungkook from his misery. 

"Ooh," Jimin says. Jungkook turns towards him, leaning against a rack of clothes while he watches Namjoon pick out a striped shirt. Namjoon purses his lips, intent on looking at all of the angles. He takes it seriously whereas Jungkook tries to find anything black or white that'll fit around his shoulders.

"Hoseok wants us to come to a party this weekend. Some dance crew thing. He's been practicing a lot lately and he probably just wants to show off his new moves and start a dance battle in the middle of his living room. You know how it is." Jimin takes the hangers that Namjoon hands him.

"Sure, that sounds good." Jungkook smiles, body less tense. The music is pounding in the store, reminding him of clubs and loose mouths. He's not sure if it's supposed to set the mood. "I haven't seen him dance in a long time. I've been failing at the whole friendship thing."

Jimin's smile doesn't drop. "Hey, it's okay. We all do that sometimes."

"You never do." Jungkook's voice is quiet and Jimin leans in closer, ears pricking up to listen past the loud lyrics playing. 

"I missed all of his competitions for the last month. I haven't listened to any new songs that Namjoon's produced, haven't given feedback on Yoongi's rapping. Seokjin's been inviting me over for dinner for weeks now. I wasn't even there when you needed help moving into your new place." Jungkook sighs. Jimin tightens his grip.

"It's okay." He reassures Jungkook with a finger poking at his cheek. "You're here now. That's all that matters to us."

 

 

…

 

 

He meets Taehyung in the elevator again, only this time Jungkook is sober and awake. Taehyung's running for the door again, large bouquet of flowers bouncing in his arms. His grocery bags are slipping from his arms and he's yelling, telling the elevator to wait for him. Jungkook smiles, pressing the _open_ button to let Taehyung in.

"Thanks," he breathes out. "Oh! Um, wait, I remember you!" He drops his bags and takes a deep breath, rubbing at the red indents across his inner arm. Jungkook opens his mouth to tell him his name but Taehyung silences him with a finger, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"Don't tell me. It's... Jun... Jungkook?" Taehyung's face is questioning as the elevator doors close. Jungkook smiles, peeking at him through the bright splash of colorful flowers. 

"That's me." He scratches his neck, satisfied that he doesn't have deep eye bags and actually looks rested this time. He doesn't want Taehyung to see him worn down every time they meet. Enough people in the city have seen him sulking on his walk home every weekend.

The elevator passes the second floor and Taehyung grins wide, rectangular and oddly captivating. Jungkook blushes at the sight. "You've got a lot of flowers. I can barely see you."

Taehyung laughs loudly, shifting his face away from the deep red tulips. "Yeah, I wanted to brighten my apartment up. It's been looking drab lately."

"You buy them randomly?" 

Taehyung nods. "Yeah, all the time. If I'm feeling down or happy, I still buy them. I like the way they smell. I like the way they wilt."

Jungkook frowns. "Wilt?"

Taehyung hums. "It keeps me humble." The third floor comes and goes. "Are you getting off soon?"

"Right. I am. I just remembered." Jungkook laughs nervously. He keeps his hands in his pockets while he fidgets. "I got distracted. You're really distracting." He pales at his admission.

"Thank you!" Taehyung beams. The elevator dings and Jungkook hesitates. Taehyung notices and smiles, small and secretive, hiking up his flowers onto his hip. "See ya!"

Jungkook waves, stepping into the quietness of the hallway. He can hear Taehyung exhaling loudly as he patiently waits for the door to close.

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook goes to all of his shifts during the week, having missed too many in the past few months. He's starting to acclimate to the life that he left on pause. He's less quiet, less fragile. He still doesn't share enough, though. Doesn't call his parents enough, doesn't tell his best friends about his feelings. His thoughts swirl in his mind, unsure of where to land. 

He tries to think of ways to improve himself. Maybe going to the gym again, learning a new language. He's resorted to reading self-help books online, head leaning on his arm while he's shirtless in bed and wrapped in sheets. He thinks about how happiness comes in moments, however small. He reads until his eyes are red and the screen looks blurry.

Still, his bed feels bigger than before, like there's too much space and he just can't fill it.

 

 

...

 

 

Hoseok's out of breath after he finishes dancing around his living room. Jimin smiles knowingly at Jungkook, saying, "I predicted this, you know," and Jungkook laughs. He likes watching Hoseok spin everywhere like a hurricane waiting to hit.

"Whoo!" Hoseok runs over, sporting a deep flush that reaches his neck. "Crazy, right? I've been practicing for weeks now and then I end up doing freestyle stuff anyway."

Jungkook claps, bobbing his head to the music. "You were really good. I can't wait for your next competition."

"Yeah?" Hoseok's face lights up as he takes a long chug of water. "Hope you can make it. I think I've got one coming this next week. It's on a Thursday though, can you believe that? Who's gonna show up on a Thursday?"

"I will," Jimin chimes in. "I don't work Fridays."

"I'll be off before dinner time. We'll be there." Jungkook takes the beer Jimin hands him. The cold glass is a contrast to the heat in his body. Hoseok's apartment is tightly packed, friends bringing friends who bring friends. It gets to the point where Jungkook only knows five people out of the thirty that show up.

"Oh, right." Hoseok laughs, rubbing his face with a towel. "I forget that you don't work office jobs. Pretty sweet, then. I'll text you the details."

Jungkook nods, pressing the bottle of beer to his lips. It's still early, too early for Hoseok's neighbors to complain of noise. Jimin's body is relaxed beside his, no doubt beginning to loosen from the soju. 

"I'll introduce you to some of the guys. They'll be competing too, but I'm friends with them. Beat 'em or join 'em, right?" They laugh and Hoseok heads off to find whoever it is that has caught his fancy lately. He makes friends easily, smile disarming and sincere.

"It's hot in here." Jimin fans himself, face flushed. "I'm getting drunk."

Jungkook looks over at him, head thunking onto the back of his seat. "I know. It'll be a fun walk home tonight."

"Hey," Jimin says, "you can always stay over at my place. You live too far away." He pats Jungkook's knees, keeping his arm steady. 

"Thanks. Your bed is crappy though." Jungkook teases him with a smirk. Jimin scowls.

"Ach, you never complained before. You're getting too good for me."

"I had to grow up," Jungkook says, shrugging. "And I wanted to stay in a bed that had less snoring, more fucking."

Jimin licks at the rim of his glass. "Hey!" He acts affronted, limbs flailing. His eyes are glassy. "I tried to fuck you."

Jungkook sighs, half-joking about being disappointed. "Our bodies just didn't fit right."

Jimin rolls his eyes, drinking more soju. "You mean you squashed me too much."

"Some people really like that. Besides, I've got prospects." Jungkook smiles nonchalantly, even when Jimin's ears perk up out of nosiness. 

"Oh yeah? Who? I've never heard this before." He slants his eyes, waiting for Jungkook to spill.

"There's a guy who lives a floor above me. He's cute, so I'm gonna buy him flowers."

"Huh." Jimin makes a face, nose shaped like a button. "You're such a romantic."

Jungkook shrugs, playing with his beer bottle. He's slowly ripping the label off. 

"He likes flowers," Jungkook mumbles.

 

 

...

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring members of Got7 (namely, Jaebum) and is texting-heavy. All of Taehyung's texts are in _italics_.

"This is Jaebum," Hoseok says, motioning to a tall guy with lots of piercings and a sharp face. "And this is Yugyeom." Hoseok points to an even taller guy. "There's Jackson," Hoseok points at someone with light blonde hair holding two bottles as he grinds to the music.

"They're new guys I've been dancing with." Hoseok grins, always excited to invite his friends to come together.

Jimin and Jungkook greet them and Jaebum takes the initiative to sit across from them, hand holding a sweating glass of soju. "Hoseok talks about you two all the time. He says you're both really good at dancing, but you never join the competitions. Why not?"

Jungkook looks at him, eyes unsure. Jimin is less hesitant. "Eh, we're planning to. I'll get back into it after I settle into my new place. Jungkook's been working a lot too, but we'll join soon."

Jaebum nods, satisfied. "I know the prize money is shit, but it gives us a chance to boast." He laughs, twirling the ring around his finger. 

Jimin smiles, and Jungkook sees some heat blooming in Jimin's eyes. Jungkook hides his smirk behind his bottle.

"Jaebum's a b-boy,” Hoseok says. "He's good. Almost beat me once."

Jaebum rolls his eyes, turning towards Hoseok. "I sprained my ankle. You won by default."

Hoseok laughs, carefree. "I'll take it." He elbows Jaebum lightly and while Jaebum glares, he gives in and smirks.

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook doesn't bump into Taehyung at all. He thinks about the flowers he wants to buy, not knowing if he's being too forward. Jimin's been teasing him about it like they're two kids in a playground, but Jungkook knows that Jimin's a little jealous. He had wanted things to work out between the two of them, but Jungkook ended up falling too far into a black hole and when he came out, Jimin had moved on.

He thinks about Taehyung all week, slowly realizing that he's starting to nurse a crush. It was shaky, barely built around any type of foundation. It had been weeks since he first met Taehyung, unsure of how he felt until he saw Taehyung's wide eyes peeking around tulips. 

It had been strange and sweet to see Taehyung running around while Jungkook was walking with slow, heavy steps. It was like breathing in fresh air after sinking for so long.

Jungkook just waits.

 

 

…

 

 

The competition is held in a dark, poorly lit club that looks like it's on the edge of being condemned by the city. Hoseok loves it. He's prancing around, moving from group to group. Jungkook sits back a little, chatting to Jimin and carefully avoiding any conversation regarding Taehyung. He doesn't like to talk about things that don't exist yet.

"Are you nervous?" Jungkook looks over to Jaebum, who's sitting like a monk. His piercings catch the dim light. Jungkook doesn't think the question was necessary, but he isn't sure of what to say. 

"Not really." Jaebum leans back further, as if to punctuate his sentence. "I've been to a lot of these. Win or lose, I leave pretty satisfied." He throws Jungkook a smirk over his shoulder as he gets up, walking to the middle of the dance floor.

Jungkook watches him go, broad back sinking into the darkness around him. Hoseok is wild on the floor, dancing both erratic and fluid, like his body owns him instead of the other way around. Jungkook likes watching it, likes the buzz of alcohol making its way to his veins. 

Jimin leans against him and watches as the competition starts and Hoseok becomes a different part of himself, the one that twitches and swerves with heavy music.

"He's gotten really good," Jimin says. Jungkook nods in acknowledgement. "It's inspiring me to do stuff aside from working and partying.” Jungkook looks over lazily, warmth deep in his body.

“It still makes me want to party,” Jungkook says.  Jimin gives him a short smile, barely there, and then turns his attention towards Hoseok. He’s currently battling Jaebum, trying to dodge from flailing legs and strong hands. Jackson’s in the corner, cheering loudly while chanting Jaebum’s name. It looks like he should be holding a fan sign.

Hoseok spins around and Yoongi smirks, throwing Hoseok a subtle look of pride. Hoseok has a light sheen of sweat on his face that shines in the dull light. Jungkook watches the flurry of limbs and still, he feels very far away.

 

 

...

 

 

He bumps into Taehyung and Jungkook is drunk again. He’s more tipsy than he is nauseous, and he welcomes it.  Most of the time he gets home and crawls into bed feeling like he’s looking for somewhere to land. He’s crushed his face against sidewalks too many times.

“Hi,” he says. He feels tired. Taehyung seems to notice and his voice drops low.  He rubs at his collarbone and Jungkook follows the movement, eyes trained on the sharp jut of bone. 

“Hello again.” Taehyung seems pleased to see him. Jungkook doesn’t count the floors this time. “How’s your night been?”

Jungkook clicks his tongue, tapping his foot out of nervousness. “It went well. I'm not dragging myself home this time, so. It's good."

Taehyung hums, nodding in agreement. His hair is messy, smile wide and sunny despite the time. "I like when you slur a little less. I can hear you better that way. Anyway, I'm just teasing." Taehyung pauses, stares at Jungkook. 

"You look rested. Better." He clears his throat and Jungkook flushes, embarrassed.

"Yeah..." Jungkook doesn't know what to say, but the elevator moves steadily. He's tired of the short meetings with Taehyung, waiting for his floor and the long, empty hallway that makes his shoulders sag. The lighting in the elevator is harsh and he can see Taehyung's eye bags showing through a light layer of concealer. His skin looks pale, cheekbones sharp with shadows. 

He wants to see Taehyung in the bright sunlight, where his eyes can roam anywhere and everywhere without being caged to such a tight space.

Jungkook sucks in a breath, lets it out quickly. "Hey, can I have your number? Maybe we can have dinner sometime, I dunno. When you're off work or—“

Taehyung interrupts him, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Yeah. Totally. Of course." His voice shakes a little and his eyes are expectant, deep brown lined with long lashes. He gives Jungkook a meaningful smile, cheeks plump. "Slip me your digits."

Jungkook snorts, heart beating strong and loud.

 

 

...

 

 

Jungkook decides to text Taehyung the next day because he’s feeling lonely. He can be honest with himself sometimes, when he sits alone in his bedroom and thinks about asking Jimin or Namjoon to move in with him. On those nights, he fires off text messages to fend off the silence.

 

Hey Taehyung

 

_Hi! I’m surprised you aren’t holding the door open for me hah. I’m heading home right now. What’s up?_

 

Just seeing how you are. Haven’t bumped into you lately.

 

_Hope that isn’t on purpose.  I promise I’m not a creep_

 

 

Jungkook laughs, the bright light from his screen flashing in front of his eyes. He settles into his pillow.

 

 

I don’t think you’re a creep. 

 

_Thanks, I’m glad I’m convincing. Why are you still up? Can’t sleep?_

 

Nah, I’m feeling restless. I’d go and do something but everyone I know is probably sleeping or getting laid.

 

_Both are good options. I’d invite you up but I’ve got an early morning tomorrow_

 

Oh, I wasn’t fishing for an invitation. Really just wanted to check in with you.

 

_I’m being sincere when I say you’re totally welcome to come over. I find it hard to sleep sometimes too. I’ve been binge watching a bunch of crap and I even dream in cartoons now. Trust me, I could use some company._

 

Maybe our schedules will work out one night.  You let me know.  I’ll talk to you later – try to get some sleep.

 

_You too! Get some beauty sleep ;)_

 

I truly need it. Bump into you soon.

 

_I can’t wait_

 

 

Jungkook smiles, stretching out with his hands lying low on his hips.

 

 

… 

 

 

“Ugh. I need a better stove. And friends who can actually hold knives properly. And can melt butter into a pan without burning it." Seokjin says everything out loud, having complained for the last hour. Jungkook watches him, trying his best to steady his hand and flip the batter in the pan. He knows he's one of those ‘friends’. 

Jimin scowls, looking up from where he's playing cards with Hoseok. "We can hear you," he says dramatically. "And I'm hurt. You kicked me out of your kitchen!" 

Hoseok laughs cheerily looking back at Seokjin, always egging on the endless bickering.

Seokjin grumbles, moving past Jungkook to prepare the meat. He's been doing everything and Jungkook had felt bad, disrespectful even, and that was rare. "I'll help more," he assures Seokjin. "Give me everything you've got."

Seokjin's eyes are suspicious, but he hands him perfectly sliced onions and instructs him to add them to the pan. "Why are you being so helpful? I don't trust this new person you're becoming."

Jungkook shushes him, happily breathing in the fragrant air. "I promise, it's sincere. Probably. Anyway, take advantage of it before Jimin soils my brain again."

Jungkook can hear Jimin cursing at him in the background ("Don't blame me! You can't be good at everything!") and smiles as sweetly as he can. 

He's in a good mood, definitely excited to finally have the courage to see Seokjin again. For a while he was avoiding him, wanting to stay away from the concerned and knowing looks. He had knocked on Jungkook's door repeatedly, offering warm soup and a shoulder to cry on but Jungkook never answered. He was always too proud, too stubborn.

"Thanks for inviting me. I really missed this." Jungkook wishes he could let himself cry more. He wishes he could use the onions as a reason for tears being shed but it's not easy. He doesn't let his guard down often. Seokjin nods, already forgiving and forgetting.

He  bumps his hip against Jungkook, leaning against him to shake pepper into the pan. "Don't thank me until we're eating. There's still a lot of work to be done."

The smile he gives Jungkook is reassuring. It's what Jungkook needed, and what he was looking for.

 

 

…

 

 

Hoseok's animatedly talking about a new dance move he's perfecting as Jimin demonstrates it, rolling his body effortlessly. He's sexy, and Jungkook can see Seokjin raising his eyebrow, probably wondering when the baby-faced kid disappeared only to be replaced by a gyrating, obnoxious young man. Jimin settles down and then Hoseok's rambling, going over his new resume excitedly though his voice is tinged with nervousness.

"It's printed on colored paper. Okay? That's awesome. But I don't know if it's good enough," he admits. His face falls a little before a new smile replaces it. 

Hoseok sighs softly. ”Jaebum helped me with it but I'm pretty sure he's a delinquent and doesn't know what he's doing. Ah, I need a better paying job. I keep forgetting to pay my bills on time. How am I gonna buy a house?"

"More like, how are you gonna pay rent?" Seokjin gives him a stern look. "Are you doing okay? You can always borrow money if you need to. I know it's a weird offer. It's not like I'm rich, but I hate to see you so worried."

Jungkook watches the both of them, wondering when they went from feeding off of their dreams to wondering whether they had good credit. He's not there yet, still comfortable with his job though it was nowhere near what he wanted to do. What he dreamed of doing, however, would make him no money. He wanted to keep feeding himself and becoming some sort of amateur recording artist wouldn't cut it.

"Who's worried?" Hoseok pastes a wide grin on his face. "I pay my rent. I even have money left over. I just... want to move on. What's wrong with that?" He makes a face and Jimin seems uncertain beside him, probably thinking over his own situation.

Seokjin smiles gently. "There's nothing wrong with that. Just take it slow. It can take ages to find a new job. Let me know if you need the help." Hoseok thanks him quietly, moving the conversation to a topic he's more comfortable with. He's been trying to eat better, asking Seokjin for advice even though the feedback he gets back is full of recipes and recommendations for cooking shows. 

"I was mostly asking you to cook for me," Hoseok complains. Jimin snickers beside him. Jungkook's phone buzzes and he looks down at it, watches the screen light up a few times. He's got messages piled up, sent while he was attempting to cook.

 

 

_Hey Jungkook_

 

_Just got off work, headed to the train. How's your night going?_

 

_Ughhhh you know that feeling when you miss the train by a second? I'm so impatient. Can't! Stand! This!_

 

_There's a guy that's playing guitar and I joined in with his singing. Made a few bucks! Missing trains makes sense now. I think I'm friends with him. His name's??? Wait I can't remember his name. Whatever_

 

_Have you seen the new Pokemon they’ve come out with? Throwback to childhood_

 

_Whoa, I need a haircut. My forehead's getting way too much airtime_

 

_Do you cut hair?_

 

 

Jungkook smirks, grabbing his phone as his ears slowly tune out Seokjin's chattering about the million uses for a salad spinner.

 

 

No, I don't cut hair. How many bucks did you make? Enough to buy Pokemon cards? Night's going alright! At a friend's house for dinner

 

_OOOOH. Eh, I'll cut it myself. Probably won't end up to be fatal?? Made 3000 won, good right? Nah I passed on the cards. Owned them already._

 

_Shit, I should leave you to your dinner. Don't want to be rude!_

 

No, it's alright. They're talking about lettuce and shit so it's necessary to step out of the conversation. 3000 won is decent. That's what I make in almost an hour. You're basically a millionaire playboy now.

 

_Always been a playboy, who are you kidding_

 

Didn't know that. Now I've gotta watch my step around you.

 

_Don't lie. I'm only one of many numbers in your contacts. How many people are in your harem?? Don't answer, don't think I could take it_

 

I have no harem. They all left me for a millionaire playboy.

 

_Ooh, that must hurt. Sorry for reminding you. I also have no harem. They left me for a billionaire playboy. Didn't want to stick around for my crumbs I guess. Don't know why – I've got high quality ramen piled up and some rice cakes in the fridge_

 

Ungrateful. I'm into ramen and rice cakes

 

 

"Who are you talking to?" Jimin swats at him to get his attention. Jungkook bites his cheek, mutters "no one," though he feels guilty. Three pairs of eyes land on him and he knows something's brewing. 

 

 

Ah, sorry. Gotta go. I've been caught out. Friends are about to be jealous of you

 

_Jealous? I haven't even done anything yet_

 

I'll tell them that

 

_Talk to you later_

 

_I can't find an emoticon for blowing kisses_

 

_But a kiss ~ is ~ blown ~_

 

I felt it. Small breeze came at me. Text you in a bit

 

_I'll be here_

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook smiles, and then looks up as he stashes his phone back into his pocket. Jimin's eyebrows are still shot up, face on the verge of a mischievous laugh. Hoseok's waiting for him to say something before he makes fun of him. Seokjin's amused, watching everything unfold from his very high horse. Jungkook curses inwardly, cringing.

"Sup?" Jimin lays his head on his hand and watches Jungkook closely, smirking unabashedly.

"Someone's about to confess," Hoseok teases. 

Seokjin joins in, face curious. "Are you... smiling? Because of mysterious texts on your phone? Could this be a crush?"

Hoseok gasps dramatically, pointing at Jungkook's face. "Are you blushing?! You're totally into it! Tell us who it is," he demands.

“Uh—" Jungkook says, stuttering. He doesn't even want to give them Taehyung's name like it might jinx everything. It's not like he doesn't trust his friends (he does, most of the time) but he doesn't date often and they like to zero in, analyze his relationships like it's so easy. He's really sensitive to outside input, is all.

"He's a guy in my building," Jungkook says cryptically. "It's just a small thing. It's barely even a thing."

Seokjin snorts. "Small things become big things and big things become boyfriends."

Jimin laughs, pleased. "Exactly. Plus, you've already mentioned him before. The Flower Boy, right? You were already into him then."

"It's so, so small." Jungkook averts his eyes. "It's microscopic, even. It might not even go anywhere. It's that small."

Hoseok groans. "You say 'small' too much. Let it become massive. Go crazy."

Jungkook laughs despite himself. "I know. I'm just saying, I don't want to count on it yet. It's not a sure thing."

Jimin's hair rustles as he flicks his hair upwards, a flurry of red hair. "Nothing's a sure thing. Go for it."

"I am," Jungkook insists. "Why do you think I'm trying to hide it so much?"

"Well I'm glad you can admit it to yourself." Hoseok looks satisfied, leaning back into his chair. He rubs at his stomach, looking like a burp is waiting in his mouth. He gulps down some water.

"Hey," Seokjin says, hands up. "We're glad you're moving on, is all."

 

 

…

 

 

Home now

 

Sorry for the disruption, my friends were playing detective. They were suspicious since I don't usually  text a lot.

 

_Yeah? Welcome to the 21_ _ st _ _century_

 

_How was dinner?_

 

It felt like I was meeting the parents. Ridiculous. They're all so nosy.

 

_What's there to be nosy about? I'm just texting innocently, completely pure of heart_

 

Yeah... 

 

I don't think I could ever convince them of that. I think you're trouble.

 

_I think you're right_

 

Hehe. How did your night go? Apart from the busking and Pokemon

 

_That was my favorite part_

 

_It's ok, decided to take it easy and watch a shitty movie. What a waste, right? In my pyjamas and trying to relax. Got an ugly face mask on. I think my pores are getting bigger_

 

Don't think so. Last time I saw you I actually thought you could use more pores.

 

_I'm a mess_

 

_A hot mess, but still a mess_

 

That's ok. You're still hot.

 

_Whoaaaa yeah ~_

 

_Thanks for the boost of confidence. I wanna throw compliments at you but then it'd seem forced and I'd rather save them for dinner_

 

So we're having dinner now, huh?

 

_Wasn't that why you asked for my number? Or did you want to set up a playdate instead? "Meet you in the sandbox" type of thing??_

 

Haha no. Just teasing.

 

_You play hard to get_

 

_I like that_

 

_Though, you're the one that asked for my number so you're easier to get than I thought_

 

You are both charming and evil

 

Giving compliments is out of character for me. You're welcome.

 

_You're back to being sassy. I also like that_

 

_This face mask is dripping all over my bedsheets. Gross_

 

_The struggles for beauty_

 

Wet bedsheets. Hmm.

 

Good luck with those.

 

_This is a night when I wish I had a washing machine. The ones in the basement are crap_

 

_Never seen you down there. Are your bedsheets secretly filthy?_

 

No, I actually go to the laundromat a few streets over. I've got some big bedsheets. Can't afford to pay a bunch of money for a small load. The washing machines in this building are a fucking rip off.

 

_I know right? As if we don't already pay rent_

 

_Do you rent a one bedroom? I've only got a studio, couldn't bring myself to pay for the extra space_

 

Yeah, I've got the one bedroom. It's nice, but it's all I spend my money on. Been thinking about getting a roommate lately. Rent is killing my savings.

 

_I don't even have savings_

 

_I like pretty things too much_

 

_It's a fatal character flaw_

 

It's alright, we're still young. Plenty of time to be serious in the future. Anyway I like being able to shut my bedroom door at night. Once I get to sleep I'm not bothered but I guess I like the ritual.

 

_I've forgotten what that feels like. I've set a goal to move out in the next year. Need a fresh start. Need a bigger closet._

 

Aw, I'll miss bumping into you in the elevator

 

_Hopefully by then you won't need the elevator to see me :)_

 

Yeah, hope that's true. I wanna move out soon also. Not yet the right time.

 

_Life is about timing it seems_

 

I think time is the only thing we can rely on

 

_I think so too. I've been getting ready for bed while texting you and my phone's screen is covered in water and foam_

 

Haha, that's my cue to leave you alone to sleep

 

Talk soon

 

_Wisheh I_

 

_Stupid phone won't work_

 

_Foam is hard to wipe off_

 

_Talk soon_

 

_Sweet dreams ~_

 

 

…

 

 

Hoseok brings Jimin and Jaebum around to Jungkook's apartment. "Let's drink," Hoseok had said, and they had, stupidly so. Hoseok doesn't know how to bartend, but he knows how to pour various types of liquor into a mug. He passes it around, laughing as Jungkook grimaces. Hoseok's the kind of guy that can get anyone to do anything as he cheers them on. 

"We're wasted," Jimin says, his back pressed against a wall. "I'm wasted."

Jaebum laughs, ruffling his hair. "Isn't that the point?" He's leaning back on his hands, snapback slipping off of his head.

Hoseok hiccups. He's taking a break from jumping around, and Jungkook turns down the music while he can. He's got a lot of neighbors and his watch reads _02:00,_ which should urge him to sleep. He's got a shift in less than seven hours. 

"Don't you guys have work?" Jungkook's curious, because he doesn't know how he'll make it to his shift. His head is properly spinning, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. "I hope I make it to the café in time," he grumbles. Jimin gives him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'm planning to show up to the store at some point. I don't know how many more pairs of shoes I can sell."

"That reminds me," Hoseok interrupts. He points a shaky finger at Jimin. "Did you put my shoes aside?"

Jimin sighs, small hands slapping Hoseok's away. "Yeah, yeah. Pick them up soon. I won't be working there for the next few days. My shifts have been cut down. Think I'll have to look for a new job soon, I dunno. Maybe get one on the side."

Hoseok grunts towards Jaebum.  “Take something up like him. He got scouted for some modelling thing and gets paid a ton. Lump sums.”

Jaebum rubs his face, uncomfortable. “It’s no big deal. Anyone could do it.”

Jungkook frowns, looking at the way Jimin’s eyes are unfocused. “He’s too short,” Jungkook says and Jimin smacks him with a bag of chips.

“Whatever. Don’t you get up at impossible hours and diet a ton? I can’t imagine it. I can barely sit still for a picture.”

“You’d be good at it,” Hoseok insists.

Jaebum shrugs easily. “Eh, it's not like I need to be that awake. I've got a shoot at nine, but I can nap in between takes.”

“First of all, Jaebum’s a model. With that face? Can you believe it? It’s like they just pluck kids off of the streets these days.” Hoseok cheerily pokes Jaebum in the side, earning a kick to the thigh.

Jaebum glares, pushing Hoseok onto the floor. “It’s a job. I’ve only got a contract for the next year anyway. Plus, I’m getting older. I’m used goods.” Jaebum has a smile on his face that’s tinged with some sort of sadness. It’s subtle, and Jungkook doesn’t understand it.

“They only want you when you’re seventeen,” Jimin says. His face looks so young.

 

 

...

 

 

Jungkook resumes his usual schedule of working, partying and sleeping. He sees his friends more, and he had forgotten how much he missed the teasing and bickering. He ends up crashing at Jimin's house one night, Jimin collapsed at his feet, and thinks about how much has changed in the past month. He feels refreshed, like he can smell the flowers all the way from Taehyung's apartment.

He walks home earlier when he can, wanting to catch the last rays of the sun before it disappears beneath the horizon. He finds that he dreams again, writing lists of possibilities and wishes. Meeting Taehyung has sparked something in his life, filling a void that was aching. 

He texts with Taehyung all the time, smiling as Taehyung rambles on during his days at work. Jungkook is impressed by the strange ways Taehyung manages to make money. He does the most random things, from dancing in a mascot costume at an amusement park to modelling for online clothing stores. Jungkook's never met such a chaotic person before. It used to alarm him, made his protective instincts twitch deep inside of him. He respects (and worries about) the intense courage Taehyung has. 

Jungkook feels inspired.

 

 

…

 

 

"How's it been?" Yoongi is drawling, eyes barely open. His face is bare, pale in the early morning light. "Can I get some coffee?"

Jungkook smiles at him, moving to prepare him a large mug. "Already making it. Saw your hair a mile away and started grinding the beans." Jungkook busies his hands and hums. 

He's been picking up more shifts at work to try and save more. For what, he doesn't know. Maybe for a vacation, or to move out. He's been eyeing a new gaming system too, but he's been angling to get it for a birthday present.

"Thanks for that," Yoongi sighs in relief. "Are you planning to come by the studio? Namjoon says that he heard from Seokjin that you've got a new boytoy. Maybe it'll help with some lyrics. You've always been good at pining."

Jungkook groans, handing Yoongi a hot mug. "Not you too. Really? I'm not pining. I'm in action. I barely whine about anything anymore."

Yoongi blows on his coffee, smirking darkly. "I'll have to thank Taehyung for that."

Jungkook glares, then his mouth is agape and his hands are grasping his apron. "How did you find out his name!"

Yoongi is sitting with his legs crossed in front of the window, face smug. "Let's just say you're not the only one who bumps into him." 

He turns away from Jungkook, whistling, stealing a newspaper from the table beside him. 

Jungkook wants to say mean things but holds back because it's Yoongi, and there are also other customers waiting. His hands move automatically as his brain is trying to connect Yoongi's words with the blank spaces in his mind. He's not sure----did he meet Taehyung at a party when he blacked out? Was Taehyung in Hoseok's dance team? Had he seduced Jimin in his mascot costume? Was he helping out at the studio?

He goes through his shift nervous, mind reeling. He worries over the blackmail Yoongi's got, and the many memories he's made that have been lost in the black hole of a bottle. It's annoying.

"Yo," Yoongi said, before he had left. "Bring Taehyung on Saturday. I'm sure he'll want to see the boys."

Jungkook was quiet, trying to be patient as he handed out too many cups of coffee to count.

 

 

…

 

 

So...

 

Are you free Saturday?

 

_Yeah, I get off work at 9-ish. Why? Planning a hot air balloon ride?_

 

Maybe next time. My friends wanna meet you at a party they're throwing. It's not a big deal, just something casual.

 

_How casual are we talking? Should I refrain from wearing my tiara?_

 

Only for that night. I don't want to limit your freedom.

 

_As if you could. That tiara was made especially for me_

 

_I'm cool with the party. Should be fun. If you're down then I'm down_

 

_I'd suggest meeting up for dinner beforehand but I'm at a shoot that day. Something for some clothing for some brand._

 

Wow, you're really good at endorsing stuff. 

 

_Sarcasm is sexy_

 

I'm glad you think so. You think you'll be able to make it then? I can text you the address unless you wanna meet up first

 

_You know what, I'll have to drop my stuff off at my place anyway. Wanna meet me up here? I should be home by 10_

 

Alright.

 

_Oops, just remembered that you don't have my door number. It's 509._

 

Mine's 405. 

 

_Sweet, I'll be down in 15._

 

What???

 

_Just kidding. Or am I?_

 

I really don't know sometimes. 

 

_You'll learn, Jungkookie. You'll learn._

 

Jungkookie?? Why??

 

_Because. I like nicknames. You can come up with one for me._

 

_Though I suggest TaeBae_

 

Haha.  I'm changing your contact name right now.

 

_I'm changing my clothes right now –TaeBae_

 

I'm... That's fine. -Jungkook

 

_Kekeke. We should video call sometime, you know. It'd be nice to see your face._

 

Yeah, we haven't ran into each other lately, huh? Sorry about my schedule. It's been hectic. Should've asked you out when I had the chance.

 

_You'll have plenty of chances. Plus, we've got Saturday._

 

Can't wait.

 

 

…

 

 

"Hey, can you pick up some snacks for the party? I had some stocked but Seokjin got too enthusiastic." Namjoon sighs, voice light.

"Hey! I said I'd make you homemade, hand-cut potato chips! Better than the crap you had!" Jungkook hears Seokjin yelling in the background, his nose probably in the new cookbook he bought.

"Yeah, yeah.." Namjoon moves to the other side of the room. "Grab some beer if you can, too." 

Jungkook nods, folding his clothes that are freshly laundered. "Will do. I'll be there a bit after ten. Gotta wait for my date or whatever he is? Not sure. Um, I have to wait for him to come around."

Namjoon clicks his tongue, exasperated. "His name is Taehyung."

"So you heard," Jungkook groans. 

"I have ears everywhere. Now, get going on the snacks. They'll be safe at your apartment. Seokjin can't ransack them there."

"I heard that!" Seokjin's voice still carries through the line. Jungkook laughs and feels comforted by the familiar voices.

 

 

...

 


	3. 03

Jungkook wipes his palms on his jeans as he presses 5 in the elevator. He's been talking to Taehyung all week, yet he's suddenly anxious. He's not sure if it's because he'll finally be in Taehyung's apartment, or if he's worried about the party. The butterflies in his stomach reach down to his toes. He hasn't been this nervous in a long time.

Technically, it's his first date with Taehyung. He doesn't know why it ended up involving all of his friends but it might end up in his favor. He still feels stiff and unnerved by Taehyung's wide-eyed stare and it might help to have Jimin's boyish laughter in the background, or Seokjin's gentle guidance of the conversation. 

Jungkook knocks at the door, staring at _509_ and glancing down at his shirt, straightening it as he clears his throat. Taehyung turns the lock, loud in the quiet hallway, and pulls the door open. His hair is artfully messy, eyes lined with kohl and eyeshadow that make them look wider, impossibly so. He's wearing a sleek striped shirt and wide legged pants, thick leather sandals on his feet. He looks so relaxed, and Jungkook is a sputtering wreck.

"Hey," Taehyung says, ushering Jungkook into the hallway. "Just a second, I'm trying to clean up before I head out. I just got home so I've still got the makeup on my face, and my back's all stiff. The struggles of making money."

Jungkook laughs, moving to settle onto Taehyung's couch. It's pushed up against a wall, one side facing the large window. It's comfier than Jungkook's apartment. There's more art, more color on the walls. 

As he imagined, Taehyung has flowers everywhere. Some wilt on his coffee table, others are still vivid and fresh by the window. Bright splashes of red, yellow, blue. Jungkook watches Taehyung zip around, packing a sweater and beer into his backpack. 

"Are you gonna take the makeup off or change?" Jungkook asks, hands clasped in front of him. He plays with the thin bracelet on his wrist. "Because I don’t think you should... It looks nice." He gives Taehyung a small smile, thumbs weakly held up in front of his face. Taehyung laughs at him, staring down at himself as he pulls on his shirt.

"I was planning to. They cake on a lot of makeup, you know. I definitely don't wake up like this. I don't even fall asleep like this." He scrunches his nose up and Jungkook bites his lip.

He approaches Taehyung, puts his hands on his shoulders. They're warm underneath his touch, solid bone and firm muscle. "Leave it." 

Taehyung mirrors Jungkook's actions, moving to pinch his cheek. "As you wish."

Taehyung gives him a cheeky smile and pulls at his hand, leading him to the door. Taehyung checks himself out in the floor-length mirror, but Jungkook spies Taehyung staring at him more than anything else. Taehyung looks him up and down pointedly before smiling to himself. "You look cute tonight."

Jungkook blushes, laughing as he ducks his head. He waves his hands around. "Ah, it's just something I threw on."

Taehyung unlocks the door, pushes him into the hallway. He's got his keys out, backpack thrown onto his shoulder. Haphazardly dangling, as always. "Whatever you throw on or throw off, it'll still look good." He waggles his eyebrows at Jungkook and places his hand onto Jungkook's lower back, pressing the button to the elevator. 

Jungkook smiles, swaying a little. He fixes Taehyung's bag strap for him. He's too close not to.

 

 

…

 

 

Taehyung spends the entire cab ride fidgeting. He presses his face to the window, counting the lights they pass as he thumbs at the zipper on Jungkook's bag. He's nervous, bumping his shoulders with excitement and Jungkook watches him fondly. He sneaks his fingers towards Taehyung's and relishes the warmth of his long digits, the way Taehyung opens his palm up so easily. 

"Tonight's the night," Taehyung says. He looks at Jungkook with wide eyes, and gives him a little smirk. Jungkook holds a breath in, counting down the minutes before he has to take his hand out of Taehyung's. 

Namjoon shares his apartment with Seokjin, usually waiting up for Namjoon with a warm dinner like a doting mother. Jungkook needs a roommate like that. He's been losing weight, barely eating. 

Taehyung rings the doorbell though Jungkook already knows there won't be a response. His hand is at the small of Taehyung's back as he enters the door's key code and he pulls Taehyung in behind him.

The crowd is smaller than usual but it's no less rowdy. Namjoon is tucked away in a corner with Yoongi, speaking animatedly with his hands. Yoongi is nodding slowly,  his movements barely perceptible though his head leans in closely, intently listening. Namjoon gives him a small wave, tipping his bottle to him and mouthing _'they're in the kitchen'_. Jungkook nods, looking back at Taehyung's face, which is bright and wild-eyed as he tugs his hand through the crowd. 

“Hey!” Jimin’s at the counter, leaning against Hoseok. They’re discussing something, probably conspiring what pranks they should pull tonight. Seokjin is nowhere to be found, but Jungkook walks towards the two with only a small feeling of dread. He’s not sure why he’s so shy at introducing the people he likes, but –

“Taehyung!” Hoseok is waving like he isn’t a few feet away. Jungkook groans and Jimin snickers at him, eyes trained on the deep flush in his cheeks and neck. He's enjoying this like Jungkook knew he would, and he wants to crawl out the door. Taehyung, however, is bounding towards Hoseok. 

"Hoseok! How are you? It's been a while, huh? Did you win the competition?"

Jungkook watches the two with puzzlement, not sure when Hoseok buffed up his networking skills and suddenly knows everyone, how he knows _Taehyung._ He pops open a beer, leaning against Jimin. His bones feel like they're shaking with the loud music.

"Ah, I totally did. Whipped asses everywhere." Hoseok wears a smug smile on his face. 

Taehyung smirks. "That's not what I heard from Mark." He bumps elbows with Hoseok, big grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, Mark's just trying to covering for Jaebum. You know how he is. Biggest baby, pouts all the time."

"Hey!" Jaebum's skulking around in the corner, eagle eyes narrowed in on Hoseok. "I heard that!"

Hoseok stifles a laugh, encouraged by Taehyung's loud chuckling. "Yeah? Well maybe you should hear this." Hoseok squares himself to Jaebum and pops his ass out, hand cupped around his mouth. He mouths, ' _You suck',_ and Jaebum launches himself at him, grabbing him into a headlock.

Jungkook is amused by Taehyung's quick dodging. He scuttles over to Jungkook's side and clutches at his waist with warm hands. "You started this," he murmurs into Taehyung's hair. 

"Duh." Taehyung's eyes are mischievous, long fingers wrapping tightly around his hips. "I always do." 

 

 

..

 

 

Jungkook sighs, smiling a little as he watches Taehyung flutter around, excitedly talking without any pause. Jimin's doubling over, eyes small and pleased. 

"No, honestly, I'm pretty sure Hoseok just wants to be me," Jaebum says. He's sitting on the counter lazily, back hunched, lips around a bottle. "He calls me a ton. Did you know that?" He points at Taehyung's face, finger a little unstable. "He's like, 'ah, how did your day go?', at one in the morning. Who the fuck calls someone to ask how their day went at one in the morning?" Jaebum smirks, watching Hoseok's narrowing eyes.

"I don't call you at one in the morning, it's always two or later. Also, I don't want to be you, I want to beat you. Okay? I'm just trying to collect some intel, that's all." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and Jungkook snorts.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Jungkook looks pointedly at Hoseok, ridiculously happy that he's off the list of targets for now. He's always looking for ways to embarrass his best friends. Jungkook likes to think that he politely repays favors.

"Yeah," Taehyung pipes up next to him. Jungkook lets his eyes slide down Taehyung's strong neck, following the curve of his shoulder. "Late night calls? Suspicious activity. Do you guys video call too?"

Hoseok's eyes bug out. Jaebum's huge mouth is open, denial on his tongue. “Uh—“

Jimin crows, stomping his feet. "It all makes sense now. It's cool, I love cliches. Rivals turned lovers? Classic."

Taehyung grabs Jimin's shoulder, snickering. "Be honest." Jaebum eyes him warily while Hoseok follows his line of sight, a small smile on his lips. "How many times have you guys had sex?"

Jaebum stands up to his full height, gives Taehyung a long, vicious glare before walking off, head held high. Hoseok giggles, giving Taehyung a thumbs up as he traipses after Jaebum, steps slow and languid.

"Hmm." Jimin has a satisfied smile on his face. "Taehyung, I don't think they were doing all that much." He turns towards Taehyung, smile getting wider. "But after this, they will be." He sighs a little, looking at Jungkook with a slight nod.

"This one's a keeper," Jimin says, ruffling Taehyung's hair. Jungkook beams and he watches Jimin move across the room, motions smooth despite his stumbling feet. A feeling of relief washes over Jungkook, knowing that Taehyung is as vibrant as he seems. It's a strange flurry of emotions. He hasn't felt so much for someone in a long time.

"Ah." Taehyung laughs, holding Jungkook's face in his hands. "I've got you now." He winks and Jungkook swallows his anxiety. He bites his lip and leans into Taehyung's touch.

"Shit. Be careful of what you wish for, right?" Jungkook laughs, and Taehyung buries his face into Jungkook's neck.

 

 

...

 

 

"Fuck," Taehyung says. His breathing is labored, voice deep and strained. "I could only imagine the shit you were packing underneath all of those clothes." He eyes Jungkook's body shamelessly, hands moving around to every place they can touch as Jungkook squirms, pushing Taehyung to the wall. J

ungkook wants to focus past the thrum of alcohol in his body and the strong beating of his heart. He missed this – the intense want that can swim to your head, lighting up nerves that feel deadened without another's touch.

"No need to imagine anymore." Jungkook slips his fingers into the waistband of Taehyung's pants, grateful for their wide fit. He gets his pants open with Taehyung's help and shucks them off quickly, throwing them onto a lampshade as Taehyung giggles. Jungkook feels the need to mark him, to immerse himself in the moment. 

He scratches up and down Taehyung's thighs, mouthing and sucking behind his ear. Taehyung moans loudly, voice lewd with promises of what he wants to do to Jungkook when they're alone, when there aren't people on the other side of the door.

"I thought you'd like this public type of shit," Jungkook says, grinning. Taehyung mirrors his grin, swiping his tongue across the top of his teeth. His neck is mottled with pink marks, beautiful bruises blooming underneath his tan skin. 

"I like it." Taehyung grinds his hip against Jungkook's. He presses tight, holding Jungkook's hips where he wants them, where there is the most friction. Jungkook hisses, head lolling against Taehyung's shoulder. 

"I like it a lot. I just like doing stuff that involve props and large spaces. I like messy things." Taehyung laughs softly. "I wanna see if your sheets smell like you. I wanna press my face against your pillow. Don't you want that too?"

Jungkook groans, cock already slick in his underwear. Taehyung palms him, pressing himself to Jungkook's body. There isn't an inch between them.

"I'd give you a blowjob but then my pretty makeup would be ruined." Taehyung smiles deviously, eyeing Jungkook as he slips to the ground slowly. "But that doesn't mean I don’t want to be on my knees."

Taehyung's mouth is huge, warm and inviting. Jungkook presses his palm against the wall, the other hand pressing into Taehyung's cheekbone. "I thought you didn't want to blow me." 

Jungkook doesn't know why he's arguing with the way Taehyung rubs his face against his crotch, puffing hot air onto Jungkook's inner thigh.

"Jungkook," Taehyung says, voice stern. He slaps Jungkook on the ass, sending a spike of pain up Jungkook's body. Taehyung laughs at the yelp that comes out of Jungkook's mouth, smiling up at him. "You talk too much." 

Taehyung leans back onto his hands, chuckling as Jungkook glares down at him. He splays his limbs out, body tilted in a way that allows Jungkook to savour the sight. Taehyung raises his eyebrows, teasing, and Jungkook sees the challenge in his eyes.

"No," Jungkook says, pinning Taehyung's head against the wall. "You talk too much.”

Taehyung grins, licking his lips. “Do it then.”

Jungkook steadies himself, breath hitching. His cock slides into Taehyung's open mouth and he groans, moaning at the sound of Taehyung choking on his laughter.

"Fuck your makeup," Jungkook says. He grunts, tipping Taehyung's head up for a better angle. His cock nudges at Taehyung's throat and he can see the tears building up in Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung gags, pushing Jungkook away to wipe at his mouth, saliva dripping onto his neck. He holds Jungkook's cock at the base, fingers wrapping too tight.

"I know you like the makeup." Taehyung presses his lips against the head of Jungkook's cock, giving him a dramatic wink. "Don't worry." His voice is breathy, a poor attempt at a whisper. He winks again, eyes fluttering shut.

"I'll swallow."

 

 

...

 

 

"Hey," Taehyung says. His face is lit up softly by the lamp beside him. His hair is still a little wet, sticking to the pillow he's lying on. Jungkook bites his lip, aware of the way he looks on screen. He tries not to look too goofy, though he'll never admit that he practiced some angles before video calling Taehyung. 

"Hey," Jungkook says back. "You look comfy."

Taehyung laughs deeply, sighing contentedly as he burrows further under the covers. "I am. It's nice to be in bed and to see you while I'm so relaxed. I've been waiting all day to get home.”

“Yeah, my feet are killing me. How’s work?” Jungkook shakes his hair out, attempting to make himself look more presentable. 

“The amusement park was so busy today. You know how it’s been rainy lately? It’s crazy – there were even more people there. They installed a new ride and it's some sort of slingshot. Guess people like getting rain in their eyes. Probably could go blind with the speed they fly around."

Jungkook laughs, rubbing at his eyes subconsciously. "We should go on it one time."

“Why haven’t we gone on a proper date yet?” Taehyung glares at Jungkook,  pouting with his hair in his eyes.

“It depends.  What’s a proper date?” 

Taehyung sighs as if he expects Jungkook to be a mind reader. “Helloooo. We should eat some sort of yummy food, walk around a bit. Maybe get lost in a foreign part of the city. There should be possible fondling involved. Some coffee, tea. Head to each other's apartments,  pretend to be unaffected." Taehyung pauses, frowning. "It's not like that for me, though."

Jungkook hums in question, staring at his phone screen intently. 

“I want you.” Taehyung doesn’t hesitate. “I’m confirming  your suspicions.”

Jungkook is elated, unable to hide his wide grin from Taehyung’s vision.  His eyes are tired and he wipes at them, but he knows his face is too easy to read anyway. He knows why Taehyung likes video calls so much.  There’s nothing he can hide.

“I want you too,” Jungkook admits. He’s biting his lip so hard that it hurts, the blunt pain keeping him tethered to the moment.

“Good.” Taehyung sighs happily, moving to cuddle his pillow. “Time for a proper date, then.”

 

 

...

 

 

Taehyung’s idea of a proper date consists of being dragged into his apartment, dropping down to his knees and holding Jungkook steadily as he looks into the mirror and watches Jungkook's dick disappear into his mouth.

 

 

…

 

 

_How's my qt pie?_

 

_Been missing you all day_

 

I'm okay. How are you Tae?

 

_Work's boring. Shoot's going for too long. My hair's in my eyes and it's making my makeup run – heh, I know you like that sort of thing._

 

Take a pic, send it later. 

 

Quit bothering me, sexual deviant. I'm trying to work.

 

_I thought you would miss me :(_

 

I do, I just can't walk around with my dick hard at work. You make me crazy.

 

_Yes!_

 

No.

 

_Whatever, I know you save all of my pictures. Are you still up for dinner?_

 

You can't even cook. I don't know why you still try. It's like you're intent on poisoning me.

 

Next time you try to flambé something, don't get curious and stick your face into it.

 

_Makeup covers everything. I'll grow the hair back eventually_

 

Ridiculous. How about I take you out for dinner? We can go wherever you want. I've been saving up for a nice date.

 

_Aww baby, you're too sweet_

 

_Let's play games in our underwear and fuck afterwards instead_

 

_A proper date_

 

Ughhhhhh I like you so much

 

You just get me

 

_I know_

 

_:D_

 

 

_…_

 

 

"How's shit going with Taehyung?" Jimin's splayed out on the couch, chin scrunched up to pull at a thread on his sweater. Hoseok laughs, thumbing the skin on Jimin's neck.

"You know what," Jungkook says. He lays out his body under the sunlight filtering through the window. "It's really fucking good."

Hoseok grins. "You mean, the fucking is good?"

"Yeah," Jungkook laughs. "It's good. All around, everything."

"He's your soulmate," Jimin coos.

"Nah. He just has the parts that I'm missing.” Jungkook shrugs, biting on his lips. "It's like there were spaces and then now they're filled in.”

“Yeah? I need to get something like that.” Jimin’s frowning, and Hoseok looks at him, amused.

“Get what?”

“Love,” Jimin says, face pursed up. “What else would I be talking about?”

Jungkook groans, sinking further into the couch. “I’m not in love,” he denies.

“Not yet,” Hoseok says. He twists his lips with a knowing smile.

Jungkook closes his eyes and just laughs. He’s always liked the feeling of falling.

 

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Sorry for the delays (I had some issues with formatting).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> For any prompts/requests, my tumblr is [here](https://sweetsheetsweat.tumblr.com).


End file.
